Ace4603
Ace4603 Well if you didn't know, I am Ace4603 Well It started on a March Day, In i think....2010. All I remember was The Huge faction "Spy" And spawning on a dirt island, in the middle of a ice ocean. With a dark stormy day when I spawn, i was greeted by a nice "Welcome" From other players. This is the day, The Ace reign started. Beginning Factions Well my first faction was Rogue. We traveld a good 200 blocks away from spawn, Made a small 10x20x3 cobble/dirt/wood wall, and called that home. Silverlight999 Made a small vault, And it snowballed from there. Houses sprang from the desoulate earth, more people joined our factions but one thing was in mind for me, the longing for raiding, and stealing loot.' My main goal from day 2, was to take down Templars.' (Silianats faction, Other then CTF who was the leaders of the server at the time) With Everything in mind, we made extensions to bases, and thrived with diamonds and everything. When people got promoted, tempers started to flare., MonsterCrafter left our faction, and made a new one far from ours. Everything from that point on was blury except a couple things. ATOM was made, (man those sexy beasts) Ctf still were peacful leaders, New spawns new players, And one of my ONLY peacful factions, Shoppers.(WHAT A NAME) We sold things, but we got stolen a good 10 times. with Rambo828 (Original owner back then) experimenting with the jobs plugin, the server players became FILTY RICH. People abused money for just about everything. That was the time, for the Map Reset. Edit: Nokida was the owner back then, But rambo useally did the work. The Dark Age People May Call this the Fall of Romanica, Rise of Herbie, or the greatest moment of my titan life, The Vex War. But before that, $H** Happend. The first faction i joined, was one with HantorFolez. A very peaceful factions with nicely designed buildings, almost like the TItaium today. But when things went to bad, Silianat noticed something was going to happen. He said if my faction becomes crap, I would be allowed to join him. Silianat was right in his prediction. We were raided, my stuff gone, Siliant's faction was in reach. Templars was in my choice When i joined Templars, (Greenfire's faction. For those who don't know, the START of SPQR, Romanica the POWERHOUSE) We were in a mountain ridge, all buildings coverd in dirt, for protection and hiding. (ON the forums were a dynmap, our base was completly invisable. Great engineering.) But when i joined Templars, and CTF Wern't exatcly......happy with each other. Ancients, and their Great base Well Ancients started off with the fact of this," Our leader has not been on in weeks.... Lets create a new faction!" We created a faction with it underwater, BOMB PROOF, and compeatly secret. But with Sili as leader, we were thriving like we never had before. The Engineers of the faction with the main ones being wasbeer and Hattoff, built great things. With things like a bomb proof vault, a BEAST mob grinder, and much more. But the with that all done we thrived for another couple of weeks, before tensions broke between CTF and Ancients. The Third Vex war Well it started off simple enough, Sili was gathering sand, CTF poured lava on him, killing him, which started a war. My first major war, and yet it was just greating started. My first major raid was pretty hard core Gorilla tactics. I went without telling anyone that i was raiding CTF in the cover of night. (Now Renamed Vexillum which is Roman for Capture The Flag, see where these Roman names came up?) I walked over there, got into their walls, (which wern't claimed) and looked around. No one. No one was there. But for a split second, i saw a lone stragler, walking around. I went over there to kill him. With spotting 1 player, came 2 then 4. I Killed the first one, seconds one. The alarms started to sound in the city walls, and thats when made my escape. More started apearing with diamond armor and iron armor. To put this into points, i only had iron armor. Some appeared on walls, some appeard from the showdows of the buildings. I knew but one thing was clear. I need to get my fat lazy pixel butt, and get out of there. I ran all the way to spawn (400 blocks) with saying one word in faction chat. "help" Sili soon realized what i was up to, and rushed to alarm with other war faction mates. I was being chased by 4 others, on my pursuit to spawn. When spawn was in site, i was greated by a rag-tag war battalion with derp armor, and Sili. Probably the happiest time i ever saw sili, and probably the only ever time i will be happy to see him. The tone was set, Kill or be killed. The Next dar, was more fighting and killing and raiding. Siege towers were set up, and the fall of Vex was starting to look clear. The Next day, The raiding began. Over a period of the day, All of Ancients, mindless, and some other factions where all part of the fall of Vex. We where EASILY out numbered 40 faction mates to 8. SIli and I took the main seige tower, and set up a cannon. I was assigned cannon duty. mindless and his pack of wolves where breaking open the walls, and pvping away. Other faction mates where pvping, or setting a Base of Operations Near by. Cannons where being launched one after another, Vexiullans where being killed, There majestic town bombarded by tnt, after tnt. Deaths on both side were just a loss of time, not a cost of war. Vex (in there competiive nature) set up one last attack. There final push to keep us out was fruitless. Cannons killed and scattered, and allies finish the dazed. The leaders asked for a cease fire. They announced they were all of of diamonds, and iron. The leaders went to spawn, to discuss plans. Vex had to split up into 3 other factions. Others left the server, in pure shame. Some vex still live on today. Exile Ancients had a great base. I have no idea why we aboundon it. SIli decided to take a plot at the corner of the map. With the new name "Engineers". We all lived in Roman stile houses (except wasbeer, who made a oriental house) All was good. But for one time, I was pushed to the edge. Don't remember why I was, but Silianat in my mind, wasn't...a leader. There was one faction mate I can trust, but that is still confidential. I set up a allince with him. I stole the diamonds and some of the tnt from the vault, went into SIlianat's house. And blew it up. A raced to spawn, (WHich you couldn't use /spawn or /home back then) To try and get as far away. The earlier Ganoe finally figured out, it was me. I was Exiled from Romanica, and was set to a Kill On Site. (KoS) Other factions wouldn't let me join. But one faction promised Salvation. Bronsonardo and manabanana let me join theoir peaceful faction. During the faction, aosx was set to mod. ONe of the worse things that ever happend. He hated me, so he teleported to me MULTIPLE times, and tried to kill me. At least i took screenshot. Bron also saw this happen, and posted on the forums. AS the last straw, aosx teleported me into a 2x2x2 hole filled with water, claimed by him. He was later demoted. I was still a target. I decided to leave the faction, and make a new one called Pax. My first one man faction, I took a peaceful view on things. Others did not. I was bombed a week later. I moved to the side of the map, and made a faction called, Bellex. (I think) I did have extra procations, double cobble walls. Thats it. Bombed 3 days later. I soon took salvation inside a mountain. No one wanted me in their faction, or near them. I built a obsideon room inside a mountain. I was safe at last. The Vault was a one room storage area, mainly for protection. With me being a wanted man, I could never have nice things. Time after time, I was cannoned, cannoned, and cannoned. My obsideon base stood against the tnt; the mountain did not. I built extensions to my base, including farms, mines, and other peaceful items. I would not need to go out of my base to collect ANYTHING. I had everything in my base. I realized that Obsidian bases were the best to have. Ace's Leaving and subquescent Return Well, when mindless and Herbie started experimenting, MANY people left. Some of the things where protected donator chests at spawn, borders of 300, and MAJOR lag. That was too much for me, and I later left. It started off simple enough, I wanted to see how Titan was doing, and came back on, only expecting the weird Titan. I was wrong. Titan was back again, bigger and better then ever. I asked Silverlight if I would be allowed to join his faction, but being rejected by a big fat no. I promised Silverlight one thing, I would not betray the faction, unless something that would BY FAR invoke me to do so. I also agreed that if I betrayed by doing something stupid, I would be banned. I was later let in. With a underwater base, 700 blocks away from spawn, I decided a obsideon base would be the best choice for me. I built a 10x10x3 Ob base, fully bomb proof. Category:People